Sandals, flip flops and similar open-toe shoes typically include an upper attached to an outsole. For example, conventional flip flops include an upper having a toe post and side supports extending from the toe post. The upper may be made out of rubber, ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) or fabric. Fabric uppers are usually made using one or two lengths of fabric stitched at one end to form the toe post and the free ends extending from the toe post form the side supports on opposing sides of the upper.
To secure the upper to the outsole, the outsole includes an upper part and a lower part such that a portion of the toe post is inserted through an opening in the upper part of the outsole and extends underneath the upper part such that when the lower part is attached to the upper part, the portion of the toe post is secured between the upper and lower parts. Similarly, the ends of the side supports extend around the sides of the upper and underneath the upper part of the outsole such that the side support ends are also secured between the upper and lower parts of the outsole when the parts are attached together. Manufacturing sandals and flip flops in this manner requires extra material for securing the toe post and side supports between the upper and lower parts of the outsole, which increases manufacturing and material costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fabric upper that is easily attached to and removable from an outsole while reducing the manufacturing and material costs associated with making these shoes.